doki_doki_literature_clubfandomcom-20200222-history
Monika
__NOCONTENTCONVERT__ This page contains major spoilers! Please read with caution. Monika (モニカ - meaning adviser or counselor) is the poster girl of Doki-Doki Literature Club and also the primary antagonist. She is also the Literature Club's president, as well as one of the four main characters in the game. She frequently breaks the game itself. Appearance Monika is a teenage girl (implied to be a 2nd year) with long, light brown hair that she keeps in a ponytail tied back with a large white bow. Her eyes are emerald green. She wears the typical school uniform, which is a grey blazer of a white-collared shirt with a brown sweater vest over it, topped off with a red ribbon. She also wears a dark blue skirt, black thigh-high socks, which are in stark contrast to the rest of the cast's white knee-socks, and white and red uwabaki slippers. Monika's speculated height is 5'4” (160cm). Personality Monika is the least talkative character in Doki Doki Literature Club, but not by choice. She is often overshadowed by all the other club members. This isn't her fault, as she's coded into the game to remain a side character regardless of her feelings. Though she works diligently to spend time with the protagonist, she comes to the disillusioning realization that a happy and successful ending for her is not possible. Monika's personality consists of a calm, collected, and mature nature. According to the protagonist, she was the most popular girl in her past year's class. She seems to fake confidence in both her writing and in general. She's admitted that putting on a display of confidence is something she feels like she's supposed to do, even if she isn't feeling confident at all. She tries her best to be as encouraging as she can be, and her passion for literature reaches so far that she creates an entire new club for it. The Literature Club is very important to Monika. She claims it to be a place to showcase and grow everyone's passion for literature. She openly displays care and concern for her club mates, praising each member's writing style and even comparing them to famous authors and poets. To keep the peace, she often attempts to break up fights between Yuri and Natsuki. She also checks on Sayori when she's feeling down. Though she ends up messing with the other members as a part of her attempts to become closer with the protagonist, she ultimately regrets her actions immensely and admits that she truly cares about them to an extreme extent. Regardless of them being "mindless robots programmed to fall in love with the protagonist", she recognizes that they always meant a lot to her, and she was unable to truly delete them. She eventually resets the game with herself excluded in attempt to give her friends the happy ending she believes they deserve. From Act 2 and onward, she displays a more straight forward personality as she becomes more forceful in her attempts to create an ending for herself. After growing tired of feeling depressed and empty in a world where she "doesn't belong", she deletes the other characters except the player's "avatar". At first, she's convinced herself that this is a perfect solution to her loneliness. It's implied that she recognizes how terrible the situation is, but since it's the closest she's ever been to escaping to the true reality, she's too overcome by her selfish desires to find love and happiness to fix anything she's done. Once the player deletes her character file, she's snapped into reality and left on her own in a void of regret and despair. After everything, she can never stop herself from loving both the protagonist and her friends. After deletion, she continues to make whatever efforts she can to make everyone happy after everything she's done. Trivia *Monika has a Twitter account. Her username is lilmonix3. *Monika is the most omnipotent character compared to Natsuki, Yuri, and Sayori, as she is most aware that she is in a game and that the player is playing the game. *Unlike other characters, when Monika is deleted in Act 3, her consciousness is still present and continues to be present in Act 4 in the normal ending, where her 'spirit' communicates with the player and Sayori in the room where she is deleted in. *In Yuri's route, she mentions in the game's description that you were originally supposed to spend the majority of the time with her. *Monika is able to know what software you are playing Doki Doki on. *According to her, when the player leaves the game, she feels that she is instantly put to sleep, leaving behind nothing but her thoughts. After awhile, her thoughts are filled with "incoherent, jumbled patterns." She then starts to see static, colors flashing rapidly and hears screaming, unable to think anymore. It continues until the player returns back to the game. *All of Monika's poems are about her realization or about the player. *Monika is aware when the game is being recorded, and will attempt to jumpscare anyone who is watching her. *Monika's eyes are green, which could be because of the expression "green with envy.” *Monika attempts to figure out your actual name by finding the name of the administrator of your computer. She will not reveal your actual name if you are recording. *When the player is not streaming or recording, Monika uses the phrase "...Do you actually go by Real Name or something?" to confirm if that's the player's real name. *Monika's voice is the only voice that is heard in the game. *Monika tried to escape from the game before, but eventually gave up after she and the player become the only two characters left in the game. *She tells the player that she is disappointed that she does not have any scenes where she is outside of school and that she is only seen wearing the school uniform. She then requests the player to send her images of her wearing different clothing on her Twitter. *She's a vegetarian. *It's implied that she's watching whenever piano music is present. *She sings the credits song "Your Reality". *Monika is mainly staring at you, she only looks away once or twice. *Monika starts to mention to the player if they know about the Super Smash Bros game series but stops herself before anything comes of it. This is a reference to the fact the games creator used to be a competitive Smash Bros player. *It is possible to delete Monika from the game without actually deleting her .chr file. You can do this by renaming her .chr file. * She loves you... * During Act 3, if the player doesn't delete her after Monika finishes saying her scripted part, she will repeat previous parts until the player does delete her character file. * If you try to save the game while you are in the room with Monika in Act 3, a box will appear, saying, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." * Monika is able to script things into the game (though she is not very good at it(Hey, that's mean!!!)), and the white text with black around it as seen in Act 2 saying sickening things is actually Monika coding them to say that. * In Act 2, where things start to get a bit creepier, Monika says this happened because she almost broke the script by trying to get the player to like her and hate Yuri and Natsuki. * Monika seems unaware of the fact that you cannot write poems for her in Acts 1 and 2. * Monika is all that matters, Just Monika. * Just Monika. * Just Monika. * Just Monika. * JUST MONIKA. Category:Characters